


Baby in a Baby Carriage

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Baby Baby [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “How?!” Joshua’s father stood up, the chair making a horrible screeching noise as it moved.The doctor, voice deadpan, stood unflappable even in the sight of an angry father. “How else does one get pregnant your grace? He had sex with someone and here we are.”





	Baby in a Baby Carriage

**Author's Note:**

> my own entry to the jihan fest that i was running. First baby, first love, first marriage~

“He’s what!” A fist came down hard on the desk. It caused a vase to waver; Joshua wondered if it would fall. His mother would be so angry if it did. She loved that vase.

A rough voice came through the door. “Is everything all right your grace?”

Lord Hong growled. “We’re fine.” 

The doctor looked ready to laugh. Truly well and fine indeed, considering the news the doctor just gave him. “They’re both quite healthy.”

Papers flew off the desk. His father was never one to let his temper get out of control. But today it seemed that went out the window. A paperweight hit the floor with a thud. “A child? Are you sure?”

Joshua winced, clenching the side of his shirt tightly, arm wrapped around his own stomach. A baby. His baby. Their baby.

“Quite sure,” their family doctor continued slowly, “he isn’t down with the stomach flu as we first thought. He’s pregnant your grace.”

Joshua remembered vividly how he had upended the chair at dinner time a few days before; he ran to the nearest pot and emptied out the contents of his stomach. 

His mother had run to him, running her hand down his back as he coughed out the rest of the bile. The horrible after taste lingered in his mouth as he tried to stop his dry heaving.

It was ugly and they had the family doctor come to examine him. 

“How?!” Joshua’s father stood up, the chair making a horrible screeching noise as it moved.

The doctor, voice deadpan, stood unflappable even in the sight of an angry father. “How else does one get pregnant your grace? He had sex with someone and here we are.”

His father rounded on him, pounding once more on his desk. “Who Joshua!?”

His voice, thankfully not trembling, came out softly. “Who what father?” Now wasn’t the time to play dumb but Joshua was being backed into a corner and he didn’t know what to do.

“Who did you have relations with,” he hissed. “Who coerced you into sex and left you like this? Did they _rape_ you? Who do I have to kill?”

“No one,” Joshua said quickly. “It was no one.” His mind flashed a memory.

* * *

“Darling,” he said softly, cooing at Joshua as his hands moved to hold him close.

Joshua whined trying to lean up to kiss him but missing completely. It earned him a warm chuckle.

“You’re so cute Shua,” he murmured, kissing Joshua on the lips while his hands roamed skin, lightly letting his fingers touch every inch.

Pouting, Joshua turned away. He wanted to held fiercely, roughly. The long thrusts of cock and the powerful hands on his body. But he was being treated gently, softly as if he was the treasure that his lover was afraid to break. “Harder,” he whined.

Familiar lips touched the side of his face. “It’s the hormones talking,” his lover said. “I was rough earlier,” he touched Joshua’s flank, “can’t you feel it?”

Joshua did. But it doesn’t mean he didn’t want more.

“In a bit,” he said. “Let me spoil you some more.”

* * *

“Now isn’t the time to be lying Joshua,” he roared. “Who did this to you?!”

“It was consensual!” Joshua covered his mouth, shocked that he shouted.

“Then who,” his father growled.

“Fighting would be bad for the health of the child and your son,” the doctor interjected.

Joshua shook his head. He wouldn’t tell.

“If he’s healthy enough to argue with me then he’s healthy enough for a verbal fight,” his father said. “Now tell me who Joshua. I won’t hurt them. I just need to know who’d dare to touch my son without marriage.”

He backed away, shaking his head. 

“Fine,” he snapped. “If you won’t tell me then I’ll have to find out myself and demand this be redressed.” He moves nearly slamming the door open. “Guards! Take Joshua and make sure he doesn’t leave his room unti I say so!”

“No!” Joshua moved wanting to protest. How would he tell him now?

Don’t fight me on this,” his father growled, “you’re in deep trouble. You’ll stay in your room until I say so.” He turned to the guards. “Gently. Handle him gently and if I see or hear of any rough treatment you’re all dead.”

* * *

“I’m sorry young lord,” the guard said with a shake of his head. “Orders are orders. You aren’t to leave your room until your father says otherwise.”

Joshua frowned, his lips almost turning into a pout. The guards loved him like he was their nephew, but it seemed his father’s orders reigned supreme. He wanted to stomp his foot and huff but he held it in. Instead, Joshua closed the door.

How would he go meet him now? He paced the length of his room, throwing a pillow at the wall in frustration. Joshua bit his lip, stopped, and stared at his room trying to find something to give him an idea. A slight rustle drew his attention. The curtains waved in the air, the breeze from the open windows making them dance. A lightbulb lit itself in his head. He looked to his window. Taking a look down he estimated the jump. 

It was at least 2 stories. But he could do it if he used a rope…

* * *

Joshua tightened the rope on metal coat rack. He had to make sure it wouldn’t break and it would hold against the walls and not move. 

This was so incredibly stupid but he was pregnant and his father was out for blood. If he knew who Joshua was seeing he’d want him dead. Hauling the thing with him he placed it on the floor. If it moved while he went down it should be caught by the ledge. Hopefully. 

Joshua checked below. Sighing in relief at the empty courtyard, he threw the rope down. It didn’t quite reach the bottom but he could jump the rest of the way. He slowly made his way down, using the scaffolding’s and bricks that came out as footholds. Considering he didn’t hear any shouting it meant no one was in the courtyard still. Good. 

He looked down. He was almost there. He took one more step down, stopping as he heard a little crack. Looking up, Joshua stared horrified as the rope frayed where it kept rubbing against the window. Oh lord. He was too far from the ground to jump safely. 

Frantically, he looked down. “Mingyu,” he hissed as he spotted their assistant chef. 

Mingyu looked around bewildered. 

“Mingyu,” Joshua hissed louder. 

“Joshua?” He turned until he looked up. “Joshua!” 

“Shhh,” he hissed. “I need you to catch me. The rope is fraying.”

“You’re supposed to be confined to your room your grace. What are you doing?” 

“It doesn’t matter Mingyu I need you to catch me before I fall,” Joshua said, panicking as he heard the rope continuing to come undone. 

Nodding, Mingyu moved closer right underneath him. Thankfully right on time as the rope snapped at that very moment and Joshua came tumbling down. 

He stifled a yell and held on tight as he felt arms wrap around him. 

“Are you ok,” Mingyu asked fear riddling his voice.

Joshua let out a sigh of relief. They were safe. “Yes. Thanks, Mingyu. Now I need to go.” He hopped out of Mingyu’s arms and ran to the stables. “Forget that you saw me,” he said over his shoulder. 

* * *

“He’s been expecting you my grace,” Seungkwan said with a grin as he bowed low to him. 

Joshua smiled. “Can you make sure to give Hurricane some sweets?” His sweet stallion was the quickest thing on four legs but he was voracious sweet eater for a horse, favoring sweet apples and sugar cubes. “I worked him hard to get here.”

“Of course,” he said with a nod. 

“Thank you.” Joshua walked, long strides, his feet not quite touching the cobbled path. He had wonderous news. Unexpected but wonderful nonetheless. 

Jeonghan sat there, table full of food, a blanket for Joshua when he got cold, and a smile on his face. “There you are,” he said, getting up to meet Joshua. “I wondered what was taking you so long. You always love to be early.” He laughed. “I thought someone had kidnapped you.” 

Joshua chuckled, his throat tightening a bit. He wasn’t kidnapped so much as locked up. “I was in a situation. It’s over. For now.” Once Joshua’s father caught wind he was gone there would be a search and he’d likely be found within a few days at most. 

“I have your favorite dishes. Come.” Wrapping his arms around Joshua’s waist, Jeonghan led him to the indoor glass garden.

Joshua loved this part of Jeonghan’s garden. The light filtered through the glass walls and it filled it with warmth, the rays bouncing off the flowers and trees and other plants in there. 

But today wasn’t a time enjoy it. Joshua had to tell Jeonghan the news. 

He let Jeonghan sit him down in the loveseat, Jeonghan following him before he said anything. “Remember when I was sick the other day?”

  
Jeonghan nodded, wrapping his arms all the way around Joshua’s waist, pulling him close. “You didn’t come see me for a few days because of it. Then when you came you looked like death.” 

“There’s a reason for it,” Joshua said. Tentatively, he smiled. “Would you like to know why?”

“Of course,” Jeonghan answered, kissing Joshua on the cheek. “If you’re sick we’re going inside. Love the garden or not you shouldn’t be exposed to the weather if you’re ill still.”

Fingers tangling themselves together in a nervous manner, Joshua quietly announced the news. “I’m with child. The reason I was sick was due to morning sickness.”

“A child?!” Jeonghan squeaked it out. His eyes nearly popping out of his head, a bit like Joshua’s father actually. 

“Yes.” Joshua bit his lip. “Are you not happy?” His eyes started to well, his heart fell. Damn hormones. Joshua never even thought that Jeonghan would be anything less than ecstatically happy with the news. Oh god, what would Joshua do now if Jeonghan didn’t want him anymore. 

“No, no,” Jeonghan sputtered out. “I’m happy. Just surprised darling.” He gathered Joshua in his arms, holding him close. “Just surprised,” he ran his fingers through Joshua’s hair. “I didn’t even think about the possibility of pregnancy yet. I was just so happy with you being all mine.”

Sniffing lightly, Joshua asked, “You’re not asking me to get rid of the child?”

“No,” he said firmly. Then he hastened to spill more words out. “Unless you want to. It’s your decision.”

“I want the baby.” Joshua snuggled into Jeonghan’s shoulder. “Our baby will be beautiful.”

Jeonghan hummed. “How did you find out?” Kissing the top of Joshua’s head, he said, “Do I have to worry about dying before our child will be born?”

Joshua fidgeted. “Well…”

“Baby?”

“The doctor told father and I,” Joshua stopped, biting his lip. “He didn’t like what he heard. Father demanded to know who.”

Groaning, Jeonghan nodded. “Understandable. But I highly doubt that your father won’t demand redress. Especially when the Casanova of the Yoon Roses is the father.” 

Joshua laughed at Jeonghan’s usage of his family’s nickname. Yoon Roses. It was his rose garden that brought Joshua to Jeonghan in the first place, and it was the source of the Yoon family’s fame and income. 

“Don’t laugh Shua,” Jeonghan whined. “I’m going to be speared by your father’s sword before I get to marry you and you’ll be a widow and a single parent. You want our child to have one less father?”

“Marry? When will we marry?” Joshua looked up at him. “Now? We should do it now. Before he finds out,” he piped up. “He’ll be even angrier once he knows—” Joshua cut himself off. 

“When he knows what?” Jeonghan eyed Joshua. “What else are you hiding from me?”

Sighing, Joshua looked off to the side, his lips pursing. They would be fine for a few days. His father didn’t know he was on talking terms with Jeonghan, let alone close enough to be in love. “Father had me locked in my room. I escaped. And I’m here.”

“I’d ask how you escaped but it’ll likely give me a heart attack.” Taking a deep breath, Jeonghan said, “Let’s recap. You’re pregnant. Your father doesn’t know I’m the father of the baby. And that you’re here.”

Joshua nodded. 

“Well then.” Jeonghan picked Joshua up. “Time to get married my sweet. You’ll say yes to me, won’t you?” He started to walk to the mansion.

Laughing, Joshua said, “Yes! A thousand times yes.”

“I would’ve preferred marrying you and then getting you with child but this works as well,” Jeonghan mused. “Better we marry now before your father gets here and tries to separate us.” Waving at his head of house, Jeonghan shouted, “Get the pastor! We’re holding a wedding!”

“What?!”


End file.
